Les huit maris de Rokudo Mukuro
by LilyPrincessOfTheNight
Summary: Lors de la mort de R. Mukuro, les anciennes conquêtes de ce dernier se trouvent pour la première fois toutes rassemblées. Inutile de dire que le chaos est à l'ordre du jour, pendant que Mukuro lui même s'amuse à mort. De quoi?...Yaoi, Divers69 et autres.
1. Prologue

The eight husbands of Mukuro Rokudo:

Prologue

Mukuro Rokudo avait toujours été un coureur de jupons, pervers et insupportable.

Enfin, jupons n'est pas le bon terme. Mais pervers, oui. Et ayant à peine vingt-sept ans, il s'était déjà marié et avait divorcé plus de fois que n'importe qui d'autre ne l'aurait été de toute sa vie. Les seules personnes qui le supportaient à long terme (c'est-à-dire, plus d'un an sans des envies de meurtre) étaient ses deux fidèles amis d'enfance, Ken Joushima et Chikusa Kakimoto, _affectueusement_ appelé Kaki-pi par son entourage.

Une autre personne qu'il côtoyait depuis un bon bout de temps était Kyoya Hibari, un jeune officier de police qui avait haï Mukuro depuis l'instant où il l'avait vu.

Ironie du sort, à part Ken et Chikusa – et son occasionnel mari - Hibari était la personne la plus proche de Mukuro. Oui, c'est triste.

Hibari avait émis la théorie que c'était du au fait que lui et les deux autres japonais étaient les seules personnes que Mukuro avait rencontré qui n'avaient pas fait la connaissance du lit de l'italien. Ou d'un de ses murs. Enfin, vous me comprenez.

Et il avait surement raison.

Et c'est ainsi que le 18 juin 2011, c'est le jeune homme aux cheveux noirs comme la nuit qui reçut le coup de fil lui annonçant que Mukuro Rokudo était décédé, en faisant du parachute ascensionnel à Hawaii.

Il ne voulait pas vraiment y croire, étant donné que Mukuro avait déjà survécu à toutes sortes de choses.

Mukuro étant un homme d'affaires pas net, impliqué dans diverses affaires d'agression, de vol et de trafic, c'était l'ennemi naturel d'Hibari, qui depuis le jardin d'enfants avait toujours été membre du conseil de discipline, et était devenu un officier de police craint et respecté en quelques année.

Surtout craint, en fait.

Et en tant que tel, il avait souvent affronté l'italien aux yeux vairons, dans des combats dont la violence excédait parfois l'imaginable et faisait douter les collègues d'Hibari de leur humanité.

Mukuro avait entre autres été percuté par un camion de livraison, était tombé du septième étage d'un immeuble, s'était fait attaquer par l'ensemble des animaux sauvages d'un parc national en Australie (ne me demandez pas ce qu'il faisait là-bas !) et avait même survécu à un diner avec Margaret Thatcher.

« Je ne vous crois pas. » dit simplement Hibari. L'homme à l'autre bout de la ligne semble perplexe.

« Pardon? »

« Mort en faisant du parachute ascensionnel. Il n'a vraiment aucune imagination. Il vous a payé pour que vous m'appeliez? » en entendant le silence gêné à l'autre bout du fil, Hibari n'eût d'autre choix que de se rendre à l'évidence.

Mukuro Rokudo était mort.

Fin prologue.

Ciaossu, reborniens et reborniennes! J'espère que ce petit prologue vous à plu. Le prochain chapitre est pour bientôt, promis. C'est la première fois que j'écris sur Reborn, donc j'espère que les persos sont pas trop OOC.

Pour ceux qui ne connaissent pas, cette fic est inspirée du film « The six wives of Henry Lafoy ». J'aime bien ce film, il est marrant et je vous conseille de le voir si vous avez rien à faire.

Pour ceux qui connaissent, ne soyez pas surpris, j'ai juste repris l'idée de base, mais le reste va être assez diffèrent du film.

Dans le prochain chapitre vous découvrirez qui sont les (ex-)maris de notre tête d'ananas préférée. Kufufu~.

En attendant je vous fais plein de bisous, merci d'avoir pris la peine de donner une chance à cette fic :3


	2. Chapter 1:  Dérangés?

Hello, hello, ça boum? Haha, désolée, j'aime bien parler ringard.

Voici la première partie de la présentation des pauvres victimes – pardon, époux – de Mukuro. J'ai essayé (je dis bien _essayé_) de prendre des persos qui ont plus ou moins un lien avec Mukuro dans la série.

Je veux ni vous spoiler ni vous spammer, alors, enjoy!

Et merci à Ann O'Neem, KoriFuyu et Katherine Tiger pour leurs reviews, ça m'a fait très plaisir

La suite, c'est maintenant!

PS: Je tien à préciser que je n'ai rein contre Lara Fabian et qu'lle à été en quelque sorte choisie au hasard...vous verrez pourquoi^^

The eight husbands of Mukuro Rokudo

Chapitre 1 – Dérangés?

Après avoir longtemps médité sur la question, Kyoya Hibari avait décidé d'assister à l'enterrement de Mukuro. Après tout cela faisait cinq ans qu'il attendait ce moment, ce serrait un gâchis de laisser passer l'occasion de voir la dépouille de Mukuro dans un cercueil. Et il ne faisait pas vraiment confiance à Ken et Chikusa pour organiser des funérailles. Et vu que Mukuro n'avait pas de famille, il ne restait que lui comme « proche ».

Oh et puis zut, il s'en foutait pas mal des obsèques de cette maudite tête d'ananas. Il voulait juste s'assurer qu'il n'allait violer personne depuis son cercueil. Car, oui, s'il y avait bien une personne capable de faire ça, c'était lui.

« Monsieur Hibari? »

Hibari se tourna vers la droite, d'où lui parvenait la voix de sa jeune collègue, Kyôko Sasagawa, qui l'accompagnait à l'enterrement. Son boss, encore un italien, avait insisté à ce qu'il ne soit pas seul « en cette triste période de deuil et de souffrance causée par la perte de l'être aimé » pour citer ses mots.

Mais oui, on y croit.

Trop énervé pour répliquer, il avait accepté son destin sans demander son reste. Après tout, il aurait pu avoir pire. Bien pire. Rien qu'en pensant à passer sept jours avec Lambo du département des affaires générales, son humeur s'assombrit.

Lambo Bovino avait beau être compétent, il était plus qu'épuisant, voir chiant, pour être précis.

Kyôko quand à elle, était une jeune inspectrice, diplômée de l'école de police depuis deux ans et affectée à Namimori il y'avait quatre mois. Il ne lui avait jamais vraiment parlé avant, mais d'un autre côté il n'avait jamais échangé plus d'une phrase avec la plupart de ses collègues.

« Euh, Monsieur Hibari? Ça va? » le son de la voix féminine le sortit à nouveau de ses pensées et lui rappela au passage qu'il se trouvait actuellement au volant d'une voiture sur l'autoroute en direction de Kokuyo, lieu de résidence de Mukuro Rokudo et de son époux (le dernier en date ainsi que quelques autres).

« Qu'y a-t-il, herbivore? »

« Il aurait fallu tourner à gauche au dernier croisement. »

Génial.

Un tour de la ville et deux cafés plus tard, Hibari et Kyôko arrivèrent devant une villa gigantesque. Sans plus attendre, Hibari appuya sur la sonnette. Vivement que tout ce cirque soit enfin terminé.

Après avoir sonné encore trois fois et attendu près de quatre minutes, l'officier entendit quelqu'un s'approcher de la porte. Un jeune homme brun en pleurs, les yeux rouges et irrités leur ouvrit.

« Vous êtes Haruka Miura Rokudo, je suppose. » constata Hibari plus qu'il ne le demandait, ce à quoi le dit Haruka hocha la tête.

« Je suis Hibari Kyoya, et voilà Sasagawa Kyôko, nous sommes ici pour les funérailles de votre époux, Mukuro Rokudo. »

« Hahiii, Mukuro~ooo, powkwaaah? » et voilà.

Il savait bien pourtant que la subtilité n'était pas son fort, alors pourquoi il avait ouvert sa gueule? Ah oui, il s'en foutait des autres, c'était ça la raison.

« Ah, Monsieur Miura, calmez-vous. On va entrer, d'accord? Il faut vous asseoir. »

Hibari remercia mentalement son boss (bien qu'il ne l'admettrait jamais) d'avoir envoyé Kyôko avec lui. Il aurait été seul, il aurait tabassé ce satané pleurnichard et serait tranquillement rentré chez lui. Mais il aurait loupé la vue du cadavre de Mukuro. S'il avait de la chance, ce dernier serait blessé. Peut-être même lui manquait-il un membre?

Prenant son mal en patience, Hibari entra dans le gigantesque manoir et suivit le bruit des pleurs qui le menaient finalement au salon, ou Haruka était effondré sur le canapé, Kyôko à ses côtés, lui tapotant gentiment le dos.

Une fois le jeune veuf calmé, Hibari aborda le sujet des funérailles. Haruka sortit alors une lettre où Mukuro avait détaillé ce qu'il souhaitait avoir comme accompagnement dans son cercueil. Une sacrée liste. Et pour finir, l'emplacement de ce dernier.

« Muku-chan nous à acheté à tous deux un emplacement en Italie, près de la maison où il est né, où j'irais le rejoindre après ma mort. C'est si romantique. »

« Oui, sauf qu'il est né dans un hôpital, et qu'il a dès lors été élevé dans un orphelinat, ses parents l'ayant abandonné. » interjeta Hibari d'une voix monotone.

Devant les grands yeux de Haruka qui menaçaient de sortir de sa tête et le regard sévère de Kyôko qui le toisa, il s'éclaircit la gorge et rectifia.

« Hn, il semble que je l'ai confondu avec un autre. Très romantique, oui. »

Comme s'il en avait quoi que ce soit à faire.

Après une nuit de sommeil plutôt désagréable, Hibari alla chercher Kyôko à son hôtel et ils se mirent en route pour la maison du premier époux de Mukuro, Fran, un écrivain cynique, qui arborait un énorme chapeau de grenouille en leur ouvrant la porte de son appartement.

Avant qu'un des deux policiers n'aie pu dire quoi que ce soit, le jeune homme aux cheveux vert leur lança, d'un air blasé:

« Je ne veux rien avoir à faire avec cet hypocrite, vivant ou mort, alors jetez son corps dans l'océan si ça vous chante, ça m'est égal. »

Et il referma la porte.

Après l'épisode de Fran, les deux Tokyoïtes se mirent en route pour retrouver époux nr. 2 (et en même temps nr. 5), en espérant qu'il serait plus coopératif.

Enfin, c'est ce qu'espérait Kyôko. Hibari, lui, ne serait pas mécontent si tous les ex-maris de Mukuro réagiraient de la même manière.

Ils arrivèrent bientôt devant une grande maison, style japonais, ou au bout d'une seule sonnerie un adolescent roux à lunettes leur ouvrit.

« Bonjour, vous désirez? »

Sans se poser de question sur l'apparence extrêmement jeune de leur interlocuteur, Hibari se présenta:

« Je suis Hibari Kyoya, et voilà Sasagawa Kyôko, nous sommes ici pour les funérailles de votre ex-mari, Mukuro Rokudo. »

Kyôko eût comme une impression de déjà-vu.

« Euh, quoi? Je n'ai jamais été…ah, Mukuro, vous dîtes? Ce nom me dit bien quelque chose... »

Hibari le dévisagea. On n'oublie pas aussi facilement à qui on était marié. Deux fois.

A ce moment un autre adolescent, blond cette fois, une clé à molette dans la main, rejoint le roux dans l'entrée, lui chuchota quelque chose à l'oreille et disparut.

« Ah, mais oui! Bien sûr…désolé mais Byakuran-sama est sorti. Il reviendra dans l'après-midi. »

« Bien. Nous reviendrons plus tard.»

Fit un Hibari légèrement irrité. Toute cette histoire l'agaçait de plus en plus, et il se mit à haïr Mukuro encore un peu plus (oui, c'est possible). Au diable le respect des morts!

C'était un Hibari frustré et une Kyôko appréhensive qui arrivèrent devant l'appartement du quatrième époux de Mukuro, son appartement étant très près de là. Si le brun se souvenait bien, c'étai un associé de l'italien du nom de Viper.

Un homme qui devait aller sur ses vingt-trois ans, portant une capuche noire qui masquait le haut de son visage, leur ouvrit au bout de quelques instants.

« Oui? » il dévisagea ses deux visiteurs d'un air interrogateur.

Hibari balança alors sa phrase:

« Je suis Hibari Kyoya, et voilà Sasagawa Kyôko, nous sommes ici pour discuter avec vous des funérailles de Mukuro Rokudo. »

Hibari commençait à avoir l'impression d'être une sorte de représentant de produit, qui passait les portes et ventait – d'un texte appris par cœur - les effets rajeunissants d'une nouvelle crème de jour.

« De qui? »

Pris par surprise, Hibari répéta:

« Mukuro Rokudo. Votre ex-mari. »

« Ah oui, lui. Qu'est ce qu'il a encore? Il me veut des sous, c'est ça? »

« Non, il est juste mort. Vous ouvrez votre courrier parfois? » exclama Hibari et se gifla mentalement pour tant de manque de subtilité.

« Juste quand c'est de la banque. »

Ceci expliquait cela.

« Je vois. Eh bien, Mukuro Rokudo est décédé, il y a trois jours et…attendez, vous n'êtes pas son associé? »

« Je l'étais. Mais quand il a eu une période difficile, je l'ai quitté. Professionnellement et aussi sur le plan personnel. Enfin…il est mort comment? »

« En faisant du parachute ascensionnel. »

« Quelle mort digne d'un guignol pareil. »

Si Hibari avait été un humain normalement constitué, un sourire aurait passé ses lèvres. Mais étant l'espèce de surhumain qu'il était, son expression resta figée. Il se dit seulement qu'il avait enfin quelqu'un de _normal_ en face de lui.

Sérieusement, qui pleurerait la mort d'un idiot pareil. Et une mort tellement ridicule, il valait mieux en rire.

« Quoi qu'il en soit, je ne payerai pas un centime pour ses funérailles. »

« J'avais cru comprendre. »

Viper regarda ensuite Kyôko, qui semblait mal à l'aise devant tant de froideur et de cruauté.

« Bon, si vous êtes déjà là, entrez. »

Le salon de Viper était spacieux et très meublé. Il y avait un grand canapé, un fauteuil de chaque côté du dit canapé, le tout autour d'une grande table basse et de manière à ce que le canapé soit en face de l'énorme écran plasma ornant un des murs. Près d'un autre mur il y avait deux étagères, remplies de DVD et même de quelques VHS, allant de _Pretty__Woman_à _Inception_ en passant par _Bones_ et – Hibari n'en crut pas ses yeux – _les__Petits__Poneys._ Alors là…il avait déjà du mal à s'imaginer le jeune adolescent aux cheveux améthystes en train de regarder _Pretty__Woman_, alors _les__Petits__Poneys_…

Mais passons.

A côté de la fameuse étagère de DVD se trouvait une autre étagère – aussi grande que la première – remplie de CD et de disques vinyles, de _The__Beatles,__The__Doors,__The__Rolling__Stones,__The__Who_(et tous ces _The_, se dit une alouette amèrement) mais aussi _Billy__Talent,__Buzzcocks_ et _tous_ les disques de _Lara__Fabian_. Hibari fut pris d'une soudaine envie d'arracher ces disques de l'étagère, les briser en autant de morceaux que possible et les brûler (on ne sait jamais). Et si possible, faire pareil avec les CD du monde entier ne mentionnant que son simple nom.

Radical, dites-vous? Mais on parle de Kyoya Hibari, là. Et de Lara Fabian. On ne sous-estime pas Lara Fabian. Ou plutôt, la haine libérée par l'écoute de ses chansons.

Enfin bref.

Mais que faisait ce gars pour pouvoir se payer autant de fournitures multimédia (et tout le home-ciné tralala qui allait avec!)?

Et puis, tout cela était un peu beaucoup pour une seule et unique personne. Ce qui n'échappa aux beaux yeux de Kyoko.

« Excusez-moi, mais…vous habitez seul? »

La réponse de Viper fut courte et directe.

« Non. »

Se décidant tout de même de développer un peu plus, le jeune homme ajouta.

« Il y a aussi mes deux compagnons de fac, Xanxus et Squalo, et le cousin de Xanxus. Lussuria. Les disques de Lara Fabian lui appartiennent. Rien que pour ça, je suis contre cette cohabitation. Mais bon, ça partage le loyer en quatre, donc je souffre en silence. »

Hibari était secrètement soulagé de constater qu'il n'était pas le seul à trouver anormal de trouver un CD de Lara Fabian ailleurs que dans le rayon des CD invendus depuis dix ans. Où dans la collection CD d'un sourd.

Mais étant Hibari, il ne montra pas cette once d'humanité, et se mit à parler sérieux. Funérailles, pour être exact. En fait, c'est plutôt Kyoko qui se mit à en parler, voyant que son collègue allait se mettre était sur le point d'aborder le sujet délicat et ne voulant pas assister de nouveau à une scène comme quelques minutes plus tôt.

« Alors, pour l'enterrement, je vous rassure de suite que vous n'aurez pas à payer un seul yen. Haruka, le mari actuel…enfin, le veuf de Monsieur Rokudo prend en charge l'entièreté des frais. Il est juste question de savoir si vous comptez ou non venir. »

Devant l'air satisfait de Viper de ne pas avoir à débourser d'argent, la jeune rousse continua.

« En fait, Monsieur Haruka tiendrait à ce que les proches de Monsieur Rokudo se rassemblent une dernière fois, et que chacun tienne un discours sur ses liens avec ce dernier. Et vu que les seuls proches se trouvent être Monsieur Joushima, Monsieur Kakimoto et ses anciens époux… »

Après une longue pause, ou Viper semblait sérieusement débattre sur la question, il prit enfin la parole.

« Je veux bien. Par contre, ça ne sera pas gratuit. Dîtes à ce Haruka que je veux être payé 500 $, sinon je ne viendrai pas. »

Un peu ahurie sur le coup, la jolie japonaise décida de juste ignorer le montant de cette somme. Pas vraiment facile.

« Je…j'en ferais part à Monsieur Haruka. »

« Bien. Y a-t-il autre chose que je puisse faire pour vous? »

« Non. On y va. »

Marmonna un Hibari froid comme toujours en direction de Kyoko, qui s'empressa de le suivre en remerciant Viper, lui assurant qu'elle le tiendrait au courant pour la date et les autres détails.

Cette fois, Byakuran était bien là. Mais Hibari se surprit à penser qu'il aurait bien voulu que ce dernier meure lors d'un accident de la route, en rentrant chez lui. Si seulement il avait su que la Ford blanche qu'il avait évité de justesse au croisement était la sienne…

Byakuran Gesso était un homme grand, aux cheveux d'un blond si clair qu'ils lui semblaient blancs. D'ailleurs, ils l'étaient sûrement, en fait. Il avait les yeux de la même couleur que Viper, et une marque violette, probablement un tatouage, sous l'œil gauche.

Il était vêtu de vêtements au look usé et noirs. Noirs et rien d'autre. Hibari aurait été prêt à parier que même son boxeur était de la couleur de la nuit. Enfin, si Hibari aurait été ce genre de personne. Mais le détail des sous-vêtements du second (et par extension, cinquième) mari de son ennemi juré ne l'intéressait pas plus que la naissance de pingouins jumeaux dans l'Antarctique.

Ce qui l'intéressait, c'était l'homme en face de lui, affalé par terre, au milieu d'une pièce sombre et lugubre, vide de toute fourniture, et entouré de bougies. Une musique déprimante à en faire pleurer des rochers (mais pas Kyoya Hibari) accompagnait l'espèce de cérémonie occulte.

« Uhm…monsieur…monsieur Byakuran? »

Tenta Shôichi Irie qui avait guidé Kyoya et Kyoko jusqu'à là.

« Shô-chan, on ne dérange pas une endeuillée. »

_Mais pourquoi parle t-il de lui au féminin?_

C'était toute la question.

Non. La question c'était, pourquoi lui, Kyoya Hibari se livrait-il a des idioties pareilles, impliquant des pleurnichards herbivores, des ingrats herbivore, des insolents herbivores et des herbivores psychopathes qui se livraient à une sorte de rituel Voodoo de mes deux où il incitait l'âme d'un mort à venir le chercher afin qu'il puisse reposer à ses côtés.

Euh, plaît-il?

En effet, Hibari dut avec horreur constater que l'homme eux cheveux blancs étaient en train de murmurer ce qui semblait être une sorte d'incantation foireuse.

Bon, cette fois pas question de se laisser marcher sur les pieds par un type à l'allure d'un gosse tout vert où d'un avare en cohabitation avec des fous aux goûts musicaux plus que questionnables (il ne prononcerait même pas le nom de cette…cette invention que certains osaient appeler _chanteuse_). Il prit donc les choses – ou plus précisément, la chemise noire de Byakuran – en mains, habiles et violentes, et ramena le visage du déprimé près du sien.

« Ecoute-moi bien, espèce de taré. Je suis là pour organiser des funérailles qui me les cassent sérieux d'un mec que j'ai toujours voulu voir mort et ça fait à peine deux jours que je suis ici, et moi, Kyoya Hibari, je dois me retenir de creuser un trou et d'y rester un bon moment, alors si tu ne fais pas partir de moi cette envie de suicide ridicule sur le champ, je te mords à mort, c'est compris? Espèce d'herbivore. »

D'aussi loin que Buddha se souvienne, c'était la première fois qu'un Kyoya Hibari parle autant. Cela était limite un miracle.

De plus, sa manière de parler avait quelque peu surprise Kyoko, qui ne s'attendait pas à un tel débordement de sentiments de la part de l'officier aux cheveux ébène.

« Ah, alors comme ça, on essaie de me donner des ordres! »

Fit la voix de Byakuran, soudainement devenue froide et démunie de sentiments.

Sous le coup de la surprise, Hibari lâcha prise et recula d'un pas minuscule, se sentant menacé – mais bien sûr, ça non plus, jamais il ne l'admettrait.

Il était Kyoya Hibari de toute façon. Pas un herbivore faible, mais un carnivore qui—

« Bon, c'est bon là, abrège ou je te mords à mort. »

Euh, Hibari, évite de briser le quatrième mur, ça m'arrangerait.

« Hn. »

Reprenons.

Un Shôichi affolé s'adressa aux invités, tournant le dos à ces derniers ainsi qu'à l'autre adolescent blond, qui venait d'arriver.

« Excusez-moi, mais je crois qu'il est préférable que vous rentrez chez vous et que vous revenez demain… »

« Où pas du tout… »

Ajouta sèchement l'ami (?) du roux.

« On pourrait repasser demain, si vous— »

Tenta Kyoko, se faisant interrompre par un Shôichi angoissant et se tenant le ventre de nervosité.

« Oui, oui, demain c'est parfait! A l'heure que vous voudrez, mais demain! »

Et c'est ainsi que les deux représentants des forces de l'ordre furent mis à la porte.

A suivre

Et voilààà! xD

J'espère que ce premier chapitre vous à plu et que c'est pas trop galère à suivre…

Sinon, je vais essayer de mettre en ligne régulièrement, mais la vie étant cruelle, je suis internée et me retrouve sans internet du dimanche soir (sauf aujourd'hui, grâce aux plans foireux de le SNCF, haha) au vendredi soir.

Quand je dis internée, je parle bien sûr de mon lycée (qui fait tout de même un peu penser à un asile, d'où la nuance^^).

Je ferais de mon mieux pour vous!

Plein de bisous et puisse la naissance de jumeaux pingouins dans l'Antarctique vous réjouir autant qu'Hibari!


End file.
